The Forgotten
by Hiyokoi1864
Summary: Magic being used is against Kingdom laws. Anyone seen using it is put in prison. The dark king has scattered men throughout the glob searching for the dragons that disappeared; them being a powerful threat. Lucy, who has spent her whole life in a prison for unknown reasons is saved before death by a salmon haired man. At short first wanting to thank him, she ends up falling deeply.
1. Start A Fire

The sun peeked through the cracked bricks wearing on the walls. The light was dim and faded; knowing the air outside is nothing but smoke and ash. Her throat was sore and dry, seeing how she hasn't had a drop of water in weeks, nor food for that matter. This is prison after all. How she got here, she doesn't remember. She grew up here, so she knows no other way. For as much as she can remember, she's been here since she was a little girl; raised locked in chains and behind rusted bars.

Being alone in this cell has only become a recent thing. There was an elder woman in here by the name of Mafalda. She taught her everything she knows. How to speak. How to carry herself and act in certain situations. Then on day the guards showed up, and took her. Then she never saw her again. Not having too much experience around many people, she didn't know exactly how to feel about it when it accrued to her that she wasn't returning. But for the woman who played the role of a family, she did wonder.

Where did she go? Was she coming back? How long will it be like this? Mafalda told her this use to be a Kingdom of magic, a place where wizards and supernatural creatures lived in peace amongst each other. Then it all changed when a man, who she doesn't know the name of ended that peace by killing the queen of the land. The woman married a normal human man who welded no magic of any sort and made him king. Everything was going well until they created a child, who possessed magic abilities stronger than the queen; no doubt they would be a fine heir for the thrown.

Looking down to her wrist which held the large rusted cuffs, she whimpered. As she tried standing to her feet using a metal pipe to help her balance, she went over everything she had learned in her mind. There are many different types of magic; one over powers the other depending on who uses it. But what caught her attention was the Dragon. It is said there is one for each element; fire being the most powerful. A human being half dragon is at the top of the list of rare things.

Once the laws against magic were set out, the dragons disappeared; as if they never existed. From the many stories she was told, she can't help but hold an interest in them. Another thing is the Lost Mistress; The Maiden of the Stars. She has always loved the stars and would look up to them in the night and try to count them.

When she finally made it to her feet, she ending up freezing in her place, hearing the chamber door being slammed open and the footsteps coming this way.

"_When his star falls, the dragon will roar." Mafalda said, brushing the girls golden locks between her boney fingers._

"_What do you mean?" The elder woman laughed as the girl questioned her with a curious look._

"_Lucy my dear," She smiled, "you'll know one day."_

That was the last thing she remembers before the following morning when she woke up to the woman being taken away. As the bar doors were clanked unlocked, she remained unmoved, even when they grabbed and threw her out of the cell, causing her skin into the gravel and stone floors.

"_What kind of story is this?" She asked, "How long ago did it happen?" Mafalda smiled in response, taking a short pause to take in the girls tone._

"_This story has not happen yet, but it will." Mafalda said, "The who dares to harm a dragons star.. will be met with his almighty roar."_

"Tie her up." One of the men said as a few other men pinned her thin frame down and binned her hands behind her back, "Get moving." He ordered, walking ahead. Ripping her off the ground, the men pushed her forward, making her be the one walking in the middle of them. She kept her head bowed and bangs covering her face from view and keeping her eyes locked on her bare feet as they walked. She halted when the man in front of her stopped to unlock the door, allowing her to step out into the dimly lit halls.

Slowly lifting her head a bit, she looked over to a window from the corner of her eye, watching the drop scaffold move out of view as they walked further into the darkened path. She knows what's coming, and it's almost here. All her life she has dreamt about the outside; the world outside these chains and rooms of walls and bars. Is that about to come to an end?

The creak of another door being opened entered her ears; the faded light of the sun making her squint her eyes as she stepped out of the building and on the rocks and gravel. She lifted her head all the way up, looking up through the ash filled air and towards the sun as she walked up to the drop scaffold; where she will be hung. Over the passing time, the wood under the scaffold was replaced with iron. And the pit where the bodies would go was blazed with fire, meaning to torture the victim if their neck doesn't break from the blow.

Lifting a weakened leg, she stepped up the wooden stairs one by one; showing no resistance to what's ahead. She yelped when her foot caught on the dragging chains, causing her to fall forward and collide into the floor boards. After a series of passing moments of her just lying there, one of the men walked up to her and pulled her up, shoving her in front of the rope.

She bowed her head once again as the pit beneath the floor under her was lit and the rope was tightened around her neck. And as a bunch of men gathered along the walls and tilted their weapons forward, she bit her chapped lips, allowing moist tears to silently stream down her cheeks. There was a slow second of silence as a gruff man walked over to the lever and pulled it on command, opening the floor beneath her; forcing her to drop towards the blazing fire.

Before a reaction was given or anyone could tell, the rope was cut and she was thrown aside. A vibrating roar sounded as the fire suddenly expanded and exploded, causing everything and most men to catch fire. Lucy sat up on her hands, which were still tied behind her back. She squinted her eyes to get a better image of the figure standing in the middle of the fire, almost gasping loudly upon realizing it was a person; a man to be exact.

"Get the girl!" Multiple men shouted as they surrounded her. The one in the fire turned a narrowed slit eyed gaze towards them before darting towards, knocking them roughly aside with a flamed fist. She had no time to blink before two muscular arms quickly wrapped around her and plucked her off the ground, running out of the prison gates with her in his hold. Only when they made it outside did she register what has happen. Sometime after, a few more people came up running beside them. She swallowed a lump when her carrier adjusted her in his arms, giving her a clear view of the building being engulfed in screaming flames that they just exited out of. She watched as the guy, who was missing his shirt spun around and pointed his fist towards the fire behind them. Her orbs widen once seeing the ice shoot out and create a wall to separate them.

"Juvia!" He yelled, looking pass her to the woman running on the other side. She slowly looked up to the man carrying her, locking her brown hues with his charcoal ones. After a moment of staring, he looked up and tightened his grip around her. Lucy looked away also to what they were heading for, seeing the edge of the cliff before they jumped over.

* * *

**Fanfiction is being glitchy so I will change the cover photo for this story to a Fairy Tail when it is fixed. This is my first Fairy Tail story, so be nice. This is an AU. Yes, good.**


	2. New Faces

She felt herself being pulled above the surface and dropped on the muddy shore. Shouts sounded all around her from many different people, but she could barely breathe. Even though, for some reason she was able to breathe under the water, she felt suffocated. And the garment's she was wearing seemed to have shrunk, squeezing against her rips and lungs, making her almost gasp every breath.

"Someone! Go get Wendy now!" The male that was kneeled above her yelled. She let out a quiet squeak when the rusted cuffs and ropes around her wrist were ripped off and tossed aside. That helped somewhat, by why can't she breathe properly? Suddenly the fabric around her chest was ripped open, making her shoot up and start coughing the salt water up out of her system, "Damn it.. _Wendy!_" The man yelled, patting her back.

"Natsu!" A little girl called out as she skinned on her knees next to them, "What's wrong? Who's this?" She asked, immediately grabbing Lucy's wrist and looking over them to get a better look at the swelling and bruising from the ropes and chains, "She has burn marks all up her legs, and a little up her right thigh." She mumbled, "But I can have that taken care of in a bit." She said, standing to her feet and running back away, "I'll be right back."

"Natsu, where have you guys been?!" A scarlet haired woman shouted, clutching her fist as she stomped up to him, "You guys left with no notice for us on where you guys were going, and you come back with-.." Her sentence abruptly stopped as she got closer, "Who..?"

"Erza," The man, Natsu began, "where's Mira?" He asked, snapping his head over to the white haired woman who pushed her way through the forming crowd.

"I'm right here!" The woman yelled, kneeling down beside Lucy with a look of concern in her eyes. Erza also kneeled before her, looking over her shoulder to the black smoke in the distance on the top of the cliff.

"Idiot, _that's_ where you went?!" Erza shouted, slapping his shoulder. Lucy bit her tongue and scooted slightly away from the red head, seeing she was rather violent. Erza saw this and softened her gaze, "She's terribly skinny. Did you find her there?" She asked Natsu, gesturing towards what use to be a prison.

"I'll explain later, just get her cleaned up and meet me back at the Guild." Natsu said, giving Lucy one last stare before standing up and walking away. Lucy watched his back as one of the women scooped her up in their arms and began walking towards a house.

"She's like a feather.." Erza mumbled, not liking how skinny this girl was. When was the last time she had a meal?

"Let's get her cleaned up and dressed in dry clothing first, then we'll worry about her weight in a little bit." Mira said, "What's your name? Can you speak?" She asked as Lucy slowly turned to face her, giving her the lost look of a child. "I'm Mirajane, but please call me Mira. And this is Erza!" She chirped. Once inside the house, Erza set Lucy down on a cushion and let Mira start working on her.

"I- I'm.." Both women froze, hearing her small hoarse voice slice the air, "My name is.. Lucy." Mira and Erza turned their widened gazes at each other, surprised that she spoke.

"Water. Please go get some fresh water." Mira requested, allowing Erza to rush out to get what was needed. "Sit tight while I get the bath started." She smiled as she disappeared around a corner, the sound of water running filling the silence a few moments later. What's going on? Everything is happening a bit quickly, but she doesn't mind. But, will she be a prisoner again? A sweet, warm smell filled the air, making Lucy stiffen. What is that? Against what she was told, she stood to her feet and slowly made her way to where Mira disappeared. Her legs wobbled a bit, making her lean against the wall as she walked.

Lucy poked her head around the door frame, watching Mira set a few towels down on the floor beside the tub. It seems much nicer and.. _cleaner_ than what was back at the jail quarters. "Mira?" She whispered, knowing it hurts to talk. To her surprised, Mira turned around and locked her crystal eyes on her and- smiled?

"Come here, come here." Mira gestured her over, "Let's get you undressed and bathed, alright? Here, I'll help." Lucy nodded and walked all the way in and took a seat on the toilet as Mira pushed the door to. "How long have you been wearing this?" Mira questioned, slowly sliding the clothing off of her.

"Since I was a little girl.." Lucy mumbled, "It used to be a dress of some sort." She looked over to the bubble bath that is prepared for her, not catching Mira's reaction to the information she was told. Once the _dress_ was off, Mira helped Lucy step in the warm water and get settled.

"Mira!" Erza called as she walked towards them, startling Lucy enough to make her slide down into the water, "I have the water and Wendy's here too." Erza gave Lucy a smile as she kneeled beside the tub as well, handing her a cup of water. Of course she brought more, not knowing how long this girl has gone without it. Lucy snatched the cup and started gulping it down, savoring the feel of the cool liquid easing her sore throat.

"I will tend to her when she is cleaned up." Wendy said, sitting ways behind the two women, "I'm also curious on where Natsu and them found her. All Natsu would tell me is that she was screaming." This caught Lucy's attention. When was she screaming? She was silent throughout the whole thing. Maybe it was a few nights before when she was having nightmares.. Looking down, Lucy was pulled out of her thoughts and stared at the white foam surrounding her before dunking her face in them.

"The bright side is that he saved her." Mira said, gently wiping the matted and dry dirt stains on the blonde's arms. Lucy scanned her eyes over the three females in her presence, taking in their smiling and bright faces. She knows for a fact whose face she wants to see, "She'll most definitely need something to eat. So maybe at dinner, she can sit by Na-"

"Dinner?" Lucy echoed her words. The word 'dinner' had slipped her mind over time, having her to have to wait when she was fed out of the blue. The looks the three of them gave her was sorrow and pity, but she ignored it, wanting to asked something else, "Where's.. Natsu?" The three of the blinked, giving her a look of question.

"He's.."Erza started, "I think he's at the Guild."

"Guild?" Lucy cocked her head to the side, trying to recall where she heard of that before. Then it clicked. Mafalda told her where mages would come together, even in the toughest times. The ice shooting out of that man's fist. The fire welded by the man who saved her. Are these people perhaps, "..-Wizards?" She mumbled, her eyes wide with slight shock.

"What? You didn't know that?" Erza asked. Isn't this girl a wizard? Wouldn't she have sensed it? Why else would she have been in that prison? Lucy left her question unanswered as she finished her bath. After she was out and dried, Wendy started tending to her legs and wrist while Erza went to fetch clothing for her.

"I think you'll do for a haircut." Mira smiled, setting some hair supplies down beside her as she took a seat next to her.

"Haircut?" Lucy eyed her hair, also taking note of how dead it was and matted looking, even after it was just washed. She watched curiously as Mira took the ends of her hair and snipped them off, feeling the crisped ends tingle against her skin as it fell. Erza walked back in the room and set some clothing down before she also started working on Lucy's hair.

"I know what we should do." Erza said, taking another pair of scissors and started cutting her bangs. Lucy blew some stray strains from her eye, trying to stay completely still as all three of them did what they needed to her. And for some reason, she feels that she doesn't need to be afraid. "Mira, how does that look so far?"

"Oh!" Mira yelped, smile widening as she quickly tried to finish with the ends, "Keep that up, Erza." What are they trying to do? Lucy didn't know, but she'll find out when they're done. Wendy finished what she was doing before them and excused herself, leaving Lucy alone with two women cutting her air, "Tell me Lucy, why do you want to know where Natsu is?" Mira asked, a glim shimmering in her eyes. Erza elbowed the women, but that didn't stop her.

"He saved my life.." Lucy mumbled, a blush brushing her pale cheeks. "I want to thank him for it." She owes him her life. Erza held up the clothing she brought in, revealing a light blue, long sleeved dressed with black leggings to go with it. Lucy gaped, reaching out to touch it, feeling how soft it felt on her fingertips. Is this for her?

"It may be a little baggy on you since you're under weight," Erza said, holding it up to Lucy's chest, "But give it a few weeks and it'll start to fit better." She smiled.

"Do you need help getting into it?" Mira asked, setting the scissors down as she stood up and took Lucy's hand, "Here, we'll help." Lucy eagerly got changed in her new clothing, liking how warm they felt against her cool skin. After the dress and leggings were on, Mira buttoned a black vest around her torso and a belt. True to her word, they clothes were a bit roomy, but after some weight gain they should fit properly.

* * *

"Natsu should be somewhere in here." Mira said, opening the door to the Guild to let Erza guide Lucy inside. Once inside, Lucy had to fight the urge to yelp upon watching a table chair flung from the other side of the room towards them, which was simply whacked away by Erza.

"Who threw that?!" Erza shout silenced the commotion almost instantly, dozens turning their attention to the two women walking in with a blonde they never seen before, "Where's Natsu?" There was a loud _thump _followed by the sight of people being pushed aside before a spiky mess of pink hair emerged from the crowd, "She was asking for you." Erza smirked, giving Lucy a slight push towards him. Many coos and whistles sounded around, but it was ignored as Natsu walked up to her. Before he made it up to her, something blue crashed into Lucy, causing her to fall back.

"Who is this?" The blue thing spoke. Lucy weakly sat up on her hands to get a good look at the thing that knocked her down, her eyes landing on a winged cat, "Are you a new member?" The cat asked. Lucy's eyes widen for a good few seconds before she screamed and slapped the cat aside and scrambling away.

Natsu, along with many others laughed at the scene, "Happy, you scared her!" Natsu said, offering her a hand to help her off the ground, "That's Happy, my partner."

"She _hit_ me! You meanie!" Happy yelled, hovering around Natsu's shoulder. Happy got close to Lucy's face and narrowed his eyes, "You-" His sentence was cut off when Lucy lifted a hand and started rubbing his ear, catching him off guard.

"I'm sorry." Lucy said. The cat grumbled a bit but allowed her to pull him into her chest and cradle him. He won't admit it, but he's enjoying himself. "Natsu-"

"GRAAAAAY!" Natsu shouted, throwing a beer mug at the said man. Seeing he was busy, Lucy diverted her eyes to the ground and made her way to an empty table to watch. She set out a shriek when a hand clasped on her shoulder, making her whirl around to face two girls; both with blue hair.

"This is the girl Juvia was telling Levy about." The tallest one said, "Natsu saved her yesterday night."

"What's your name?" The second asked, taking a seat next to her, "I'm Levy."

"Lucy." Lucy answered as the other girl took a seat next to her as well. Before anything else could be said, a plate full of food was set in front of her, "Wha-"

"Please eat, Lucy." Mira said, "There's plenty more when you're done." Lucy watched her walk back to the bar before looking at what she was given. What is this? This is nothing like she would eat back in prison. She let Happy out of her arms and slowly picked up the fork and poked the chicken before stick some in her mouth. Only then did the weeks without food catch up to her, making her dig in.

"Juvia is pleased to see you; she wanted to ask a question." Juvia said, "Is Lucy a wizard?"

* * *

**Think of vikings and stuff like that to imagine their clothing. Though it's basically up to you guys since you're the one's reading it. I don't know how else to put it.. **


	3. Markers

"Is Lucy a wizard?" Juvia asked, sliding Lucy a cup of water. She paused to take in the girl's expression, seeing it was a mixture of question and confusion. Is she alright? Lucy stopped her eating for a moment to glance at both girls before she bowed her head, slowly stroking Happy's fur as he climbed back in her lap.

"I don't know.." Is she? The only reason she's questioning it is because Mafalda and everyone else in that prison was one. Mafalda told her anyone seen using it was automatically arrested and either put in slavery or behind bars depending on their strengths. Levy sensed the pressure building in the air and made a move to change it.

"Erza said you were asking for Natsu, right?" Levy questioned, causing Lucy to stiffen in her place, "Natsu!" Levy called towards the salmon haired boy on the other side of the room, "Come here!"

"No no, he's busy." Lucy efforts were waved off and ignored upon seeing Natsu getting closer to where they were sitting. Forgetting it, she scarfed a mouthful of food in her mouth to distract herself.

"What is it Levy?" Natsu raised a brow down to the small girl, crossing his arms over his chest. Levy gestured him to the seat across from them before she spoke up again.

"Lucy was asking for you, remember?" She pointed out.

"_Lucy_?" Natsu questioned the name, his eyes sliding over to the blonde right across from him, "You're Lucy?" Lucy nodded, swallowing some her fill. "Ah! I'm Natsu Dragneel!" He grinned. Lucy nodded and swallowed the rest of her foot, allowing a smile to come to her face. She didn't even notice the two that got up and left them two alone, "I was watin' for you come back, I need to talk to you." He leaned against the table, setting his elbows on the surface to get close to her earshot.

"What is it?" Lucy questioned, leaning closer to hear him better over the rising voices around them. Beofre Natsu could open his mouth to speak, Lucy yelped loudly and grabbed her wrist, "Ahg!-" Seeing something was hurting her, he scrambled out of his seat to get next to her to see what was going on. His eyes widen, seeing the glowing symbol on the inside of her wrist, "What is..?" She bit her lip to hold down a whimper, feeling the stinging sharpen. Natsu softly grabbed her arm and brought it closer to his eyes.

"Levy.. Levy! Come here!" Natsu's yell started the small girl, making her run over to see what's wrong, "Give me your wrist." Doing as she was told, she slid her sleeve down and set her arm in his hand, allowing him to look over it.

"That's.." Levy mumbled, looking at the mark on Lucy's wrist. Levy as a mark similar to it, but it's not visible at this time. She first got it when she went in the Forbidden Woods, and it shows up every now and then, giving off a glow like Lucy's is right now. The pain seemed to have stopped, seeing how Lucy's body relaxed somewhat in his hold. "Did she get that just now?" Levy asked.

"It wasn't there before." Lucy mumbled, tracing her fingers over the mark. It looked like a dragon almost, but she can't exactly tell. Natsu looked over her arm for a moment before releasing it and looking back over to Levy.

"Where did you go when you got yours?" He asked, his tone quiet and a little serious.

"The dark forest when Jet and Droy requested to-" Seeing the mark on Lucy's wrist suddenly vanish made her stop. The Forbidden Woods are a tricky place to get to and could be impossible to get out. Her, Jet, and Droy suddenly blacked out after she noticed the mark she received, but they awoke outside the forest and unharmed. Only thing she remembers was the sound of growling and black figure. Erza and Gray walked up as well as Juvia, curious on what has caught the threes attention.

"Is everything alright?" Juvia asked, peering over Levy's shoulder. Erza, Gray, and Juvia jumped back when Natsu jumped up out of his seat, a look of determination in his eyes. At first, Gray thought he wanted a fight, but the his expression told him otherwise.

"Erza, how long would it take to reach the Kingdom grounds?" Natsu asked the woman.

The woman sputtered, furrowing her brows towards him, "You're not planning on going on forbidden grounds are you? Master orders must be kept." Though she knows Levy and her partners have already passed through there to the woods, she still wants to keep their Masters rule under control.

"It's a few days travel." Levy spoke up, making all eyes go on her, "But it's tricky." She looked over to Lucy and frowned. The girl was still holding her wrist in slight shock, wondering where the mark came from and where it had gone. She can't believe someone else has a similar mark as her. What does it mean? Even her, someone who enjoys study and reading doesn't know. "I think we should go." Levy said.

"I was going anyway." Natsu mumbled under his breath, "Someone else has that weird mark now, so going there is worth a shot."

"_Again_, what mark are you talking about?" Gray asked, giving them a skeptical look. It seems only the three of them can see it, so what can't anyone else? "When Levy and them came back, you two were going on about some weird mark on her wrist. What are you talking about?"

"You're as stupid as a wall, Gray!" Natsu yelled, moving on to something aside from that before Gray could resort back, "All of us, as a team, will go there." He said, looking more at Erza since she seems to be the most troubled by this. The woman wasn't even looking at him, but pass him to the girl who looked a little scared. As she stared at the lost look in the girls eyes, she clutch her fist and gritted her teeth.

"_Fine_." Erza hissed through clenched teeth. She gestured the five of them outside to talk in private, knowing this could be a serious issue. "I'll talk to Master."

"But didn't you say-" Gray protested, but was cut off.

"I don't know what mark you three are talking about," Erza looked at Levy and Natsu, "but I trust you." Gray flailed his arms and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. Juvia set a hand on his bare shoulder in effort to comfort him while Erza walked up to Lucy and Levy, "Let me see your guys' wrist." Levy willing set her arm in on of Erza's hands, but Lucy hesitated a moment before doing so. The red head narrowed her eyes, seeing or feeling nothing out of the ordinary. Still, she'll trust their word.

"Seriously! What are you guys- Why?" Gray was obviously not understanding one bit of this, "What mark? Why are we going to the Kingdom grounds? You know what will happen to us if we use our magic there?" That made Lucy's eyes widen, but no one noticed, "The Forbidden Woods? Are you serious?! Anyone who entered that forest never made it out, and if they did, _not_ in one piece." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, letting Juvia clasp his arm to try and calm him down, "Levy and them were lucky I admit, but Lucy here is not experience with this type of stuff."

"That's why we won't let Lucy out of our sight." Erza stepped up, "I know the risks for going, but what if these symbols on them are spells? A death sentence just waiting?" Though she cannot see them, that doesn't mean she can't be concerned for her friends. "Besides.." She lowered her voice, looking to Natsu from the corner of her eye. "We have a dragon." Lucy gasped, rather loudly and clasped a hand over her mouth to silence herself.

"We actually have two." Gray corrected.

"Three if you count Lax-" Juvia went to add, but Natsu cut her off.

"He's a fake and not of an element." Natsu said, "He doesn't exactly count." Lucy at this point was about to fall over. They have three dragons? How is that? They spread out and vanished upon the new king and laws. How do they have so many? "We'll leave before sunrise. Levy, Lucy stays with you tonight." The five of them went their separate ways, bidding to meet up the following morning to leave. Levy grabbed Lucy's hand and began making their way to her home.

Knowing it's not something to speak loudly about, Lucy spoke up in a hushed tone, "I'm not a mage. You guys don't need to take me in." Levy slowly shook her head and gave her a smile.

"Whether you like it or not, you're staying." She said, "Where else are you gonna go?" She absolutely doesn't want Lucy to go back to prison. "I tried to read up on these marks, but I found nothing of it." Levy frowned, "It seems there's a gap in the history writing. And there's not many books around because the king limited the information and reading material." Lucy silently listened to her speak as they walked up to a house, "I eventually got to where I don't know what else to do. But now that you have one too, I'm more curious than ever." Levy unlocked the front door and let Lucy step inside as she turned on a light. She guided her over to a table and took their seats, "Lay your arm facing up on the table, I want to see something."

Lucy nodded and set her arm on the table to where the inside of her wrist was facing up. Levy did the same and set hers next to Lucy's to see if anything would happen. After a few moments the marks became visible with a bright glow. Lucy's was a yellow gold while Levy's was a blue- ish purple. They both look similar but different. They both were in the form of what seems to be a dragon, but Lucy's was a little bigger. "What do these mean?" Lucy mumbled.

"I don't know." Levy traced her finger tip over the invisible lines as the light faded back into their skin. "Between you and me, I feel comfortable with it." Levy smiled, "I don't know why, but I feel safer with this now than I did before I had it." Lucy stared at the smaller girl with wonder as she got up to fetch some pillows and blankets. "I hope you don't mind sharing a bed!" Levy called over her shoulder, the sound of a door slamming shut following shortly after before she merged from around the corner carrying dozens of pillows and blankets, "I haven't had guest in a long time, so forgive me if I over do it."

"I don't mind." Lucy smiled, helping her lay the things down. She's never had a pillow before, or barely a blanket. This is new to her, so Levy can over do it as much as she wants.

"I usually sleep in my room, but I want to be your friend, Lucy." Levy said, spreading a thick quilt out on the wooden floors, "I think there's something special about you." After getting the bed made up and getting settled in it, Levy and Lucy sat under the blankets with a flashlight, getting to know each other a bit more, "Favorite color?"

"Color?" Lucy hummed, "Blue or Pink seems nice." She answered, "Your favorite color?"

"That's a toughie. But I guess I pick orange." Levy shrugged. The night was filled with many questions and giggles before the two girls finally dozed off and went to sleep. Their flash light flickered off after so much time as a black figure outside slipped in quietly through Levy's opened window and kneeled down beside her. Levy hummed in her sleep and turned on her side, facing the dark shadowed person as a large hand lightly brushed a few strands of blue hair behind her ear before leaving her presence. Levy slowly sat up from her sleep and stared tiredly and blankly at her window for a few moments before falling back and closing her eyes again.

* * *

**I feel like I'm rushing it, but I hope you guys like it so far. :)**


	4. Lions Den

Before morning rolled around, Lucy was already awake and to the point she couldn't sleep. That was the first night she's ever spend without chains and cold bricks as her bed. She was warm, comfortable, and next to a _friend_. Of course once that all set in she couldn't close her eyes again. Quietly slipping out from under the covers, Lucy slowly made her way towards the front door, keeping her eyes locked on Levy as she made her way out. Since this may be her only night, she wants to look around the houses and Guild before her and the others are to leave in the morning.

It was dark out, but she was thankful for the street lights showing her the way. Everything around her felt exposing and open, making her walk closer to the edges where she's not too noticeable to anyone out this late at night. She walked slowly as she came to a small pathway cutting through some woods. Curious, she walked down it, not thinking of anything that could be down at the end. After a few minutes of walking, a speck of light became visible as she got closer.

Squinting her eyes, she was able to make out two figures sitting around a fire. Getting closer to the point of making out their faces, she let out a slight gasp upon seeing it was Natsu and Happy outside a little house. She jumped out of the way and hid behind a large tree, suddenly feeling out of breath. A suddenly glow on her wrist caught her attention, making her bring it close to her face to see what was wrong. The symbol marking on her wrist shimmered brightly, letting its golden color fill her mind before it slowly faded away. And once it did, a large hand clasped over her mouth and pulled her back and out from behind the tree.

"Wha- Lucy?" Natsu questioned, giving her the girl in his arms a skeptical look, "What are you doing here?" Lucy stepped away from him and fumbled with her arms and gave him a sheepish look before looking around. Natsu watched her stilly as she peered over his shoulder and around him towards his home and its surroundings. He raised a brow, seeing how much wonder she was holding in her expression. She just wanted to look around? Lucy locked her eyes towards the sky, seeing the countless white and yellow dots shinning above them. Absently, she slowly kneeled down in a sitting position, forgetting that Natsu was still standing by her.

"I love the stars.." Lucy mumbled as Natsu took a seat next to her as Happy laid down between them, "but I dislike the night."

"You don't like night time?" Natsu asked, "Why?" Lucy shrugged, "You love the stars, right?" Lucy looked over to him and nodded, "Well, from what I understand and what I was told, night time is the only time stars are visible." He scratched the back of his neck, narrowing his eyes to the ground, "What are stars anyway? I use to find them annoying." He grumbled the last part of his sentence, giving her a curious look.

Lucy laughed, "Annoying?"

"There's just so _many_ of them!" Natsu resorted, pointing a finger to the sky, "And sometimes they shoot!" Lucy laughed a bit more until she was able to cease it down to a giggle. This feels nice. She's never laughed so much in her life, and it hasn't even been five minutes.

"Mafalda told me they're holes from Heaven." Lucy said, looking back up to the sky.

Natsu pulled a face, "Really? I was told they're burning balls of gas that sometimes explode." Lucy laughed again. He seems like the type to like exploding things, "What are you doing wondering around so late at night, Luce?"

_Luce?_ "I wanted to look around." Lucy muttered, pulling at the grass and turning her head to where he couldn't see her face. Hearing a faint rustling coming from a bush from her side made her jump up and scoot closer to Natsu, "What was that?" She asked quickly and quietly.

"Uh.. I think a twig fell from a tree." Natsu blinked, wondering why she seemed so startled. Is she slightly afraid of the dark? Is that why she hates the night? "Let me ask you something.." Natsu raised a brow. Once Lucy locked her eyes with his, he went on, "You're scared of the night, but you love stars. But stars only come out at night time. How does that work?" He asked.

Feeling the heat that was radiating off his body and on her made her relax her limbs and calm down. Once she did, she looked back up to the night sky, "I love the stars too much to be too fearful of the night." Natsu nodded, accepting her answer for the time being, but will pry her later on about. What came out of Lucy's mouth next.. surprised him, "Are dragons real?"

Natsu sat as blank stone for a moment before he answered, "Of course they're real!" He exclaimed, "I was raised by a dragon." He said quieter, not catching her surprise when he looked up, "Igneel.." He mumbled. Lucy stared wide eyed at him until something else caught her attention.

"Why can't anyone use magic? What happen to the Kingdom?" Lucy asked, almost regretting her words as Natsu's expression turned hard and serious.

"The queen was killed and the king's whereabouts are unknown." Natsu sighed, leaning back on his hands and crossing his legs, "Their kid, I think it was boy I don't know.. No one knows if they're dead or not. The bastard sitting on that damn thrown right now forbid magic and kills anyone using it eventually."

"Why does the talk about dragons have to be kept low?" Lucy asked, keeping her tone low enough for only his ears.

"Because dragons are the most powerful." Natsu furrowed his brows, "I was only a kid when I fled from the royal grounds after I heard of the laws that were enforced. I knew Igneel would have made me do the same thing. Then I found Happy," The said animal jumped up and rolled up in his lap, "We've been together ever since." Natsu laughed.

"Are we going to the Kingdom?" Lucy asked.

Natsu nodded, "The Forbidden Woods are right behind the castle, so we have too. Cutting _through_ to be specific." A chill ran up her spin when that was mentioned, making her want to talk about something else. Apparently the Kingdom use to be very lively, but Mafalda told her it's a dark place now. "Getting there might be difficult." Natsu continued, "There's a swordsman village on the outlines, but no one living there are wizards."

"Swordsman?" Lucy tilted her head to the side, giving him a questioning look.

"They do nothing but make weapons there." Natsu shrugged, "Erza goes there all the time." So if Erza goes there regularly, then it's alright? Lucy somehow feels excited about this, going out and exploring. She couldn't see much out of the holes and cracks from her and Mafalda's cell, especially sense the air over there was nothing but smoke. Now she can see everything up close for herself. Natsu sniffed the air and suddenly stiffened. The look in his eyes was stern and sharp, making Lucy stiffen as well.

"What is it?" Lucy murmured.

"I smell a cat." Natsu answered, a low growl in his tone. Lucy blinked, slowly looking down to Happy who had stiffened as well. They both jumped up at the sound of screaming in the near distanced, followed by what sounded like a lions roar, "A big cat." Natsu grunted and grabbed Lucy's wrist and pulled her up and started running towards the Guild. When they got there, the fight had already started. Many people were spread out holding axes and swords towards the large lion. And not just any large lion, this animal probably stood taller than the tallest man. It had a white and golden, orange coat with fangs sticking out on either side of its lips, posing to threat its prey. Upon seeing the animal, Natsu slid to a stop to stand in front of Lucy, "Stay back!"

"Natsu!" Gray and Erza ran up to him, keeping their eyes on the lion pacing around in its place, debating whether it should attack or wait. Lucy was pulled aside by Levy and Juvia to keep their distance from the scene in case something were to go wrong, "Juvia, come here!" Gray called, allowing Juvia to make sure to two girls were at a safe distance before running up beside Gray.

"Lucy.." Levy mumbled, noticing the girl was trembling. Never in her life has she seen such a large animal. There were a few used as guard animals around the chambers and work grounds at the prison, but nothing this huge. Levy gripped her hand, both not noticing the glow their wrist gave off to the fear leaking in their emotions. Though Natsu seemed to notice as he looked at them from the corner of his eye, hearing the rapid beat of one's heart pound in his ear. What is that?

"Where's Lisanna?" Erza asked Mira, slowly slitting out a large sword from her side case.

"She's sleeping." Mira mumbled back, "I don't want to wake her." Even in this situation, and even if her sister is good with animals, this isn't an ordinary lion. "I don't want to take the chance."

"Understood." Erza nodded. The lion suddenly stopped in its tracks and locked its slit eyes on Natsu, who seemed to hold more determination than anyone else in its path. Natsu held up his own weapon and took a steady step forward, noticing the male lions eyes were on him. He got a few feet from everyone else before the lion darted for him, nearly catching him off guard. Lucy jumped up and clutched her hands over her chest, watching his back get pinned to the ground with large claws holding him down.

"_Dragon.._" The lion growled, making everyone's eyes widen in shock. With a loud cry, the lion raised a claw, ready to slice Natsu at any moment.

"_No! Stop!_" Lucy screamed, tears rising in her eyes. A chime of a bell ringed around the field, making the big feline stop and turn its eyes to the blonde girl with a look of plead in her eyes. Declawing his paw from the salmon haired man, he slowly turned his attention to her. There was a short pause followed by a loud roar that shook the ground and everyone around him, leaving her unfazed but still afraid as he stepped towards her.

"Lucy.." Natsu groaned as he rolled over on his side and grabbed his blade.

"Wait." Erza halted him, "Watch."

Lucy hesitantly stepped towards him as well, raising a shaky hand as the distance between her and it got thinner. When she was an arm's length from him, she nearly jumped back when he huffed some air out his nose. Up close she can tell he's a beautiful mammal. A shock ran down her nerves when the palm of her hand touched the base of his snout. She let out a breath, feeling him relax into her touch before she started moving her hand up to stroke his main. Her eyes landed on a collar that was around his neck, making her grab the silver metal tag that was dangling off it to read the name.

She traced her thumb over the incurved lettering, trying to sound it out in her mind as Mafalda told her to do, "Leo.." This lions name.. Where has she heard of it before?

* * *

**Yes, Loke is a lion. And he will remain a lion so shh. :)**


	5. Called Out In The Dark

Happy grumbled and pouted towards the scene, watching Lucy drop the lions tag and move under his head to hug him. He's not jealous. She's only been around for about a day, but no he's not jealous. Natsu gave him a confused look and raised a brow as he dropped his weapon and sighed, "Happy, what's with you?" He asked as he leaned back to stretch his back. Looking back over to Lucy, he narrowed his eyes at her wrist that flash before stomping over.

"Nat-" Lucy's sentence was cut off when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her slightly away from the lion, which didn't go down so well. The feline growled, which startled Lucy somewhat. Natsu glared at him as he ripped a wrist band from his wrist and started strapping it over Lucy's to cover the mark. Lucy held her arm up and eyed her new wrist ware in curiosity. The brown leather was warn and old and slightly tore, but it was enough to cover her whole wrist.

"Keep that on." Natsu said over his shoulder as he walked away. "Do not take it off." He held up a finger in order, "Ever." Lucy nodded as she grasped her wrist, a light blush coming to her cheeks, "Not ever." Natsu shook his head.

"I think she gets it." Gray said, swinging an arm over the boy's shoulders, "I think we should start getting ready." Natsu roughly shrugged the arm off and looked over towards the East where the sun was coming over the edge of the cliff and grinned. Gray nodded, already knowing what was going through the guys mind before he ran off. "I guess we're leaving."

"Happy!" Natus called to the feline as he ran out the gates, carrying a bag no one saw him grab over his shoulder. And after a few more moments, everyone watched blankly as the two disappeared in a cloud of dust before trees and the dark path came back to view. Then everyone turned to Erza as she slipped her sword back in its holder, a great smile on her face.

"Well then, shall we be going?" She asked. Lucy watched wide eyed as the woman's body was engulfed in a swirling light, after it dimming down, to her surprise Erza's clothing attire was different, "We can't let Natsu and Happy travel alone, now can we?" As Erza, followed by Gray and Juvia walked towards the gates, Lucy stared.

"Lucy?" Levy waved a hand in front of the blondes face. Finally managing to knock the girl from her thoughts, Levy gestured for the gates, meaning to leave as well. Lucy nodded and started walking with her, feeling more nervous and anxious at every step she took closer to the exit. The other members on the Guild gathered around and gave their regards to their leaving members. As Lucy looked over her shoulder to the people, she hesitantly waved as Levy set a small hand on the small of her back and guided her ahead.

Leo stomped up next to the two girls and let a low grumble escape his throat as his slit eyes scanned the trees and walking area. Lucy watched the lion sniff the air as he walked, slowly snapping his head around in every direction and letting out a huff of breath every now and then. There was a glimmer coming from the male cat's neck, making her look down to the tag around his neck that was reflecting the light of the moon. Having an instant curiosity, she moved to where she was walking under his neck backwards to get a good look at it. Leo panicked for a moment, but soon regained his calm with a raddle of his head.

To keep herself from tripping over and being stepped on by a giant lion; Lucy wrapped her arms and legs around his neck and dangled there like a Koloa. Not noticing the reactions she was getting, she strained her neck to try to get a look at the tagged collar, but wasn't exactly getting anywhere with her current position. Leo seemed to be getting irritated and stopped walking to kneel down towards the ground. Lucy's back touched the gravel and her hands and legs started slipping from around him, thudding to the ground moments later. Leo shook his coat out and walked around her in a circle before kneeling down once again, allowing Levy to climb up on his back. Soon after, Erza and the others walked over and hooped on his back, but Lucy still laid there and stared.

"Lucy, I'm sure there's bugs all down there.." Erza said, watching as Lucy sat up from the ground in a sitting position and wiped the dirt off her hands. Leo stayed put and made no move to get up, but everyone noticed when he stiffened and narrowed his eyes in the direction behind Lucy. When one was about to question it, Lucy was suddenly scooped up from the ground and half tossed up on the large cats back. She didn't even have time to react before someone climbed up and sat in front of her, sitting in the 'drivers' or 'steering' spot.

"Natsu?" Juvia gasped, "When-"

"C'mon!" Natsu yelled, the smile on his face widening when Leo stood to all fours and dashed forward. All but the two males yelped and held on to the closest thing to keep from slipping off. Lucy's eyes remained glued to the ground as many trees and objects came in and out of view so rapidly, she could not keep up. Are all lions this fast on their feet? Well, this isn't an ordinary lion.. Natsu seemed to be a little edgy for some reason, which all but Lucy seemed to notice.

"Natsu, it's a _cat_." Gray said, trying not to laugh, "Just like Happy, he is not actual transportation." At this, Lucy sent the other male a questioning look upon what he meant.

"I guess he can be considered Lucy's partner." Erza nodded, crossing her arms over her metal covered chest. Natsu pulled a face and rolled his eyes, giving all but Lucy, who had her arms wrapped around his torso like a child, a narrowed look.

"I _know_ that! I'm fine!" He yelled, trying to have his voice heard over the sound of pounding as Leo picked up his speed. Lucy peeked out from under his arm, seeing a speck of light in the darkness ahead of them. What is that?

"I see we've came this close already." Erza narrowed her eyes as the light got closer.

"We're riding a giant lion into a village.. You think they'll notice?" Levy questioned, watching a few people moving about come into view.

Gray crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head, "No, I don't think so."

* * *

**Pretty short and not what I had in mind for the next chapter, but I had to give you guys something because of the late update. But I will be trying to update more frequently. **


	6. Will You Stay?

Leo slid to a stop just before the village entrance and allowed them to slip off his back and walk on their own. Lucy walked between Erza and Levy as they walked into the new living atmosphere, but it wasn't exactly a warm one. The sound of metal clashing against metal ringed in her ears and the smell of sweat and blood hung around and tingled her nose. She's use to these kinds of smells and sounds actually. Just add the smell of burning and crippling flesh, and you'll be on the mark. She took a deep breath to calm her ragging senses as they walked through and around many large men and women.

Everyone seemed to be used to this place but her. She feels very out of place, especially being the one walking behind and between them and a lion slowly following behind her. Her eyes darted back and forth as many people stopped what they were doing and stared, a few even drawn out their axes and weapons. Now she feels _even more_ out of place. She's the only one here without a weapon probably. Even _Levy_ has one! Lucy scanning the gruff looking men staring at her with a trembling vision, feeling and seeing the memories of the prison come back like a herd.

One man wrinkled his nose and gripped his axe as he stepped out, startling her enough for her to step forward herself and wrap her arms around Natsu's torso. She pressed the side of her face to the salmon haired man's back and squeezed her eyes shut. Natsu let out a sound of surprise and stumbled forward a little. Lifting his arm a bit, he leaned down to see behind him, seeing the blonde girl clanged around him. He sighed and allowed her to do what she pleased as something else caught his attention. _Food. _

Natsu narrowed his eyes at the small cottage the smell was coming from, watching a few people walk in and out of it as he, and the others walked up to it. Lucy peeked her eyes over his broad shoulder to read the sign hanging on thin, rusted metal chains.

'**All You Can Eat'.**

Natsu was the first to go in followed by Lucy, who was still a little attached to him. The place was crowded and noisy, but they all seemed to make it to an unoccupied table. All but Levy, though. Levy winced as she tried to squish through between two men, and wasn't succeeding. When she finally had the moment to step through, she didn't make it three steps before she was tossed in the air, and held tightly in the arms of one of the drunken strangers.

"Hey!" She yelled, trying to push herself from his grasp, "Put me do-"

"Heeey, you a small one, aren't 'cha?" The man slurred, giving a loud core shuddering laugh that made her shiver violently. Before another sound could escape her lips, she was suddenly shifted and tossed away and into the arms of another dazed man.

Levy paled even more every time she was tossed. She was a little scared and managed to keep her composure for a little bit. They all stunk of alcohol and coal. Levy was thrown near the table where everyone was sitting, catching only Lucy's attention. Levy caught the girls eye for a split second before she was tossed to the next man again.

Lucy let out a gasp and shot up from the table, stumbling her way through to get to Levy. "Levy.." Lucy mumbled, trying to see over the large men to see where her little, blue haired friend is. What do these men think they're doing? Levy obviously didn't look like she was enjoying herself, more so, she looked sickened and scared. "_Levy_..Levy!" Lucy repeated the name over and over as she tried to squeeze out between two people, but soon found herself in a tight grasp similar to Levy.

"Lucy!" Levy called, seeing the blonde girl hanging by her arms, dangling in the air, "Natsu! Gra-" Her yell was cut off by a hand cupping her cheeks.

"Oh~.." The man cooed before he roared out in laughter. Levy gave Lucy a look of worry, seeing she wasn't fighting back like she is. Instead, Lucy just stared wide eyed, seemingly frozen as she just hung there. Levy jolted, feeling something brush over her thigh and grasp the fold of her knee. As on reflex, her leg swung up and nailed the giddy man in his jaw, causing her to fall from his grip and thud to the ground. She took this as her chance and didn't waste a moment to go help Lucy, but a large hand grabbed her ankle, making her trip over into the floor boards.

"Ah-!" She looked behind her, seeing an angry looking man pulling her towards him. Okay, _now_ she was scared. For a moment, she closed her eyes. For a moment, she was being drug across the floor. But the next moment, she felt the man's hand being ripped off her leg and the sound of boots stomping into the floor. Peeking her eyes open, the sight unfolding before her was surprising. A man, who she can't make out _who_, was standing right above her with his clutched fist implanted in a man's cheek, which sent him colliding into the ground. But she caught his eye; his piercing glare directed away from her. All she saw was a vibrant red with a slit pupil. Who..?

"Le- Levy!" Lucy yelped, witnessing everything. After her yell, her holding tightened his arm around her, making a whimper escape her throat. She saw movement from the corner of her eye, but thought nothing of it. "Are you..-" Again, the grip tightened, "okay?" It was so tight, she could barely breathe. How familiar this feeling is to her. Her head was getting clouded and her vision was getting dark, but she kept her attention on Levy and the man who just saved her.

"_Hey!_" A familiar voice shouted, soon followed by a loud _thump_.

Lucy soon found herself on the ground and in the arms of Juvia, "Lucy, are alright?" Juvia asked, a look of worry in her eyes. "Juvia noticed you were having some trouble, so she.."

"Levy.." Lucy murmured, watched the said girl stand to her feet with her back to them, eyes on the tall, dark man who just saved her. The man didn't give her so much as a glance as he turned and made his leave, but Levy being Levy.. she wanted to thank him. So she followed him out.

"Uh- Wait!" She grabbed the end of his shirt to stop him, "I want to thank you for-"

"You need to be more careful." A gruff voice sounded, "It could've been worse, you know."

"I know that." That's why she wants to thank him for helping her. Who knows what could've happen? "But still.. Thank you!" Her tone raised when he started walking, but she didn't know why it did. "Wait! I-"

"What's your name, little one?" The man said, looking over his shoulder to allow her to see the grin on his lips, "Or should I just call you 'little one'?" Levy puffed her cheeks out and balled her fist, giving him an annoyed look.

"It's _Levy_." She hissed without a second thought. The man chuckled and turned his full body to her and crossed his arms over his chest. Her eyes widen, seeing his eyes and the piercing's on his face and arms. Unconsciously, she lifted her hand and stood on the tips of her toes to touch them, but his face became stern and he quickly grabbed her wrist. Levy gulped, watching him look over her wrist before his eyes narrowed at her. Does he see _something_? That's what she's afraid of though, no one but herself, Lucy and Natsu can see the mark. Unless he's- "Dragon.." She whispered, catching his full shock.

He slowly released her wrist before quickly turning his back and walking away. But Levy was persistent, and wanted to figure out more. She ran up in front of him and stopped him in his tracks, "Wha-?!" The man stepped back.

"How can you see it?" Levy asked, a pleading emotion showing in her features. She received a shake of the head before she was brushed aside. She watched him lift his black hood up over his head before she grabbed the fold of his arm and forced him to stop, "There's more! Like you!" Why is she trying so hard?

"What are you talking about?" The man said calmly, giving her a glance over his shoulder.

"There's _more!_" Levy yelled, a frown coming to her lips. She didn't know what to say; she was tongue tied. _Why_? "Fire, air.. They're- I.." She sighed, seeing she probably wasn't gonna get anywhere with her rambling at this rate. "What's your name?" She said, quieter this time.

"Gajeel.. Redfox." He answered, "You don't need to tell me. I already know there's more." The shadow of his hood shaded his face from her sight, but he turned back to her nonetheless. "You're friend.. I know. I _sensed_ it."

Levy gasped, "So you are-"

"Yeah." Gajeel nodded, pulling his arm from her hands. Levy felt herself melt in relief knowing she found another. No wonder he was able to see it. "That.. Your wrist."

"What about it?" Levy questioned.

Gajeel shook his head, "Nothin'." He looked up to the moon and sniffed the air for a moment before he turned around, "You're welcome." Again, seeing him walk away made Levy panic and go to stop him.

"Wait, you could-" Levy grabbed his arm and dug the heels of her shoes into the dirt to help stop him, but the only result she got was being dragged along, "You can join us!"

"Join you in what?" Gajeel raised a brow as she continued walking.

"We're all headed to the Forbidden Woods." Levy answered, feeling him stiffen for a moment before he stopped, "We're looking for answers." Gajeel snapped his hand around and gave her a look, making her straighten her back.

"You guys are better off going back to where ya came from! Why the hell would you guys go there?" He asked. "You guys trying to get yourselves _killed_?"

"Of course not!" Levy raised her voice to match his tone, "I've been there before and made it out alive so you know! We're going there because that's where I was when I got this!" She held up her arm and pointed to her wrist, showing him what she meant. There was a silence as Gajeel stared at was shown on her skin before he gritted his teeth and turned on his heel.

"Things have changed lately. Things that you don't want to see." Gajeel said.

"What do you mean?" Levy pressed.

"Drop it." Gajeel ordered, "Gather your friends and get out of here."

"I can't just _drop_ it! What changed?" Levy pressed harder. She felt her stomach drop as a growl sounded, making her gap. She never thought she would hear such a thing again. "You.." Still the question remains. Why is she trying so hard? Looking back up, she found that Gajeel was gone and she was alone. "Gajeel?" She looked around in circles, trying to find any trace of him.

But he was already gone.


	7. Fortune

Levy slowly made her way back into the bar, ducking down under the arms of the large, drunken men and skinning her way between the tables towards everyone. She won't tell them; she wouldn't even know where to start. Finally making it over, she silently slipped in the seat next to Erza and bowed her head, not taking notice to the worried eyes that were locked on her. Lucy frowned, taking in the down expression on the girls face. Yet what happen outside, she doesn't know. But she knows Levy will talk when she's ready. There was a piercing silence upon them besides the rough housing going on around, which is, until Natsu and Gray shot up, slamming their hands on the surface of the table.

Lucy yelped and stiffened in her seat. What's wrong? What's gotten into them? A low growl erupted in Natsu's throat, "I see you're challenging me, _ice prick_." He taunted towards the other male, narrowing his eyes to a slit. Both boys stepped up onto the table and got face to face, making Lucy sure they were going to start fighting.

"Won't be much of a challenge against you." Gray said back, "You can't beat me." Natsu pulled a face and looked as if he was considering the thought. Natsu leaned back a little, making everyone think he was backing down for a split second, before his fist flew up and collided into Gray's cheek. Juvia, Levy, and Lucy jumped up as Gray swung back into the table behind them, smashing it into the ground upon the blow. Erza though, remained calmly seated.

"Try me!" Natsu roared as he jumped up and ram sided his elbow into Gray. Lucy watched with curiosity and worry as they rolled over the broken table and around the floor, throwing punches and weak insults here and there.

"Again?" Levy peered at them with a grim expression, placing her hands on her hips. Juvia giggled, but their reactions were only making Lucy _more_ curious. They do this all the time apparently? Even in public? "When will it end?" Levy sighed, thinking at least Erza hasn't involved herself yet. Maybe the two will make it out this time. The noise they were making compared to the rest of the bar was nothing, but somehow, it surprisingly got the attention of one of the stanched men. The man slugged over and stared at the wrestling two before shouting-

"FIGHT!" His booming and slurred voice sounded, catching a great portion of the rest of the beings around, causing a quick crowd to form. Soon the men began chanting and tossing beer mugs around, but Natsu and Gray haven't seemed to notice yet. The girls ended up being squished together and crammed in one spot. Erza though, still remained seated.

"We should leave!" Levy yelled, trying to be heard over the noise.

"Juvia agrees!" Juvia nodded, cupping her hands over her head as both of them tried to make their way out, not noticing Lucy had chosen to stay. When they were out of sight, Lucy began trying to make her way towards Natsu and Gray. They shouldn't be fighting—they could get themselves hurt if they keep going like this. She feels she should help.

"Gray!" She shouted the best she could, struggling to get through, "Natsu! Stop!" Her yells seemed to have caught Erza's attention, but she didn't notice, "Gray! Natsu—" She was pulled back harshly and brought into the arms of one of the men, who wrapped his around her to keep her from moving much.

"Well _hello_ there.~" He slurred in her face, making her flinch. Lucy held her breath to rid the stench of alcohol and started wiggling and kicking her feet in effort to get released. There was some clashing nearby before a hand smacked onto the man's larger one and gripped it. Lucy looked up to see Erza with one of the darkest expressions she's ever seen. And growing up in a dungeon behind bars, she's seen a lifetime of those faces.

"Release her." Erza ordered calmly. Both of them became silent, which Lucy took great note of. She felt the man's hold tighten around her, and the condition her body was in, she's not sure how much of this she can take. Some sound that was taken as a whimper escaped her throat alerted Erza into thinking she was badly in pain, which was somewhat true. Gritting her teeth, her other hand flung up and grabbed the man's other wrist. And before a single heart in the room could take a beat, the man was in the air and was implanted in the wooden floors with Erza attacking him from atop.

Gladly, Lucy was freed. But ended up in the middle of another fight, "Lucy?!" Natsu yelped as the girl crashed into him. He was about to say more, but stopped when a table shattered into the wall above them, and looked over to Erza who was standing on top an unconscious man.

"Did you start this?!" She yelled. Natsu gulped.

And the rest of their time there went rather smoothly, if you look pass the yelling and fighting, everyone got along. Sort of. Not really.

The three of them walked out of the bar with Gray and Natsu practically on leashes like dogs, "Unacceptable. You will be punished." Erza grabbed the back of both their necks and forced them ahead in the same direction. Lucy followed behind, watching in a little amusement as both their heads nearly collided.

"Lucy.." A familiar voice whispered in her ear, making her eyes widen and her head snap around.

"Mafalda?" The name slipped off her tongue quickly as she looked around, hoping she would find what she was looking for. But her eyes landed on a shaded stand with a small elder woman sitting behind it, grooming a bird that was sitting still on her arm. Their eyes met and Lucy was sure her stomach dropped to her ankles. She took a deep breath and gulped.

"Lucy." A hand landed on her shoulder, making her scream and jump away. She was afraid.. why? Her heart was racing and she was out of breath. Why? "What's wrong? What happen?" Erza quickly knelt down to help her up, her expression downed in worry.

"Uh.." Looking over, she found the woman no longer sitting there. It was probably nothing—just her imagination that's all. She's always had a creative one. "Nothing, I'm sorry.." Though she didn't question further, Erza still kept it at a caution. They met up with Juvia and Levy later on and made a camp site right outside the village with plans to set out the following morning. Lucy twisted, turned, and whimpered in her sleep and gripped the blanket that was set around her. The voice that belonged the one who raised her still stuck and echoed in her mind. Was it her fault? Was the reason _her_ that Mafalda disappeared? What happen to her? After so many moments, Lucy shot up and panted to catch her breath. She pushed the blanket off her legs and looked around to everyone's sleeping form. Beside her on the left was Levy, who was softly snoring, curled up into herself. And to her right was Natsu, who wasn't making a sound with his back towards her.

Thinking he was sleeping, she checked the rest of them before quietly making her way away from the camp, not noticing the eye that cracked open and watched her. Making her way pass Leo was a little difficult, but she managed to make it away without waking anyone. Twisting on her heel, she began running as fast as she could. Wasn't much of speed, but it was getting her somewhere. That voice, that woman- she must know. Was it her mind playing tricks on her? Or is what she saw real?

She made her way back into the village and looked around for the stand, Thankfully, there wasn't many people out this late in the night, so that kind of made it easier for her to find it. Once she did, she walked quickly towards it, looking over her shoulder a few times before standing in front of it. Surely, there sat the woman behind the shaded stand. Lucy prepared herself to speak, but she was beat to it.

"Sit." The woman ordered, pointing to the empty wooden stool. Lucy immediately obeyed. "Palm." Even not understanding, Lucy quickly set her hand right side up in the woman's extended one and watched. "Ahh.. I see now." Boney fingers traced her skin and along the heart lines of Lucy's palm. Lucy straightened her back as their eyes met once again and resisted the urge to swallow, feeling she shouldn't make a single noise. And if she were to do so, she's be punished somehow. But she feels this woman knows something..

"Hey Luce," Both girls snapped their heads towards the front of the tent, seeing Natsu standing there poking his upper body in, "What're you doin'?" He looked more curious than anything, but Lucy can see the hardness in his stare as he looked upon the woman holding her hand.

"Natsu.." Without hesitation, Natsu walked in and plopped down on the stool next to her, not breaking the stare he held on the elder lady in front of them. Lucy tensed her muscles, feeling the woman stiffen when Natsu got close, "Um.." She mumbled, not sure what to do with the air gaining weight around the three.

"_You_.." Lucy was startled from the tone the woman used, "You have some spine to be heading towards the royal grounds with a _dragon_." A grin worked its way upon wrinkled lips, "And not just any dragon- the _fire dragon_ of Igneel." Natsu's eyes widen in shock. He made a move to voice up and question her, but she swung her hand up and silenced him before he could utter a word, "Sit."

Lucy looked down to her hand, wanting to retract it. She felt uncomfortable and uneasy here. This woman.. who is she? How does she know this stuff? The sudden thought that she may know about _her _entered her mind, making her think there might be something she can ask. Who is she? Where did she come from? There's a large gap in her life that she wants to fill, even if it's just with the knowledge.

"You two.." The woman smiled, shaking a finger between the two of them, and much to Lucy's relief, she released her hand. Behind that smile was something neither her nor Natsu could know about; she knew something, and _wasn't_ planning on telling them. After a while, they both found the chance to leave and took it; bidding their thanks and goodbye to her before walking out. Once they felt they were a reasonable distance, Natsu and Lucy let out a breath of relief, feeling the air more comfortable again. Making their way back to camp to get some sleep, the last thing they were told still hung freely in their mind. It only made them curious about what she meant by her words. But surely in time, they would find out.

_Be warned. Be cautious._

* * *

**I'm so very sorry for the long wait for an update! Sometimes it's very hard to find the motivation to write. And you know, I've been planning and plotting this story out for God knows how long, and now that I have actually started writing it, it looks _weird_ to me. I hope I can keep this going how I want it to, and I hope you guys enjoy it so far. c: I have some odd typos to fix, so I'm gonna get to that. And I use a lot of commas sorry about that..**


End file.
